Dernières pensées
by Cullen's Bear
Summary: Cette fanfic en 6 chapitres raconte les derniers moments de 6 personnages secondaires de la saga Twilight : James, Laurent, Riley, Victoria, Bree et Irina dont, pour certains, personne n’a écrit de fanfic chaque personnage a son propre chapitre .
1. Chapitre 1 James

Titre : Dernières pensées ...

Auteur : Padme13

Genre : Tragédie.

NDA : Cette fanfic en 6 chapitres raconte les derniers moments de 6 personnages secondaires de la saga Twilight : James, Laurent, Riley, Victoria, Bree et Irina dont, pour certains, personne n'a écrit de fanfic (chaque personnage a son propre chapitre). Les pensées du personnage sont en italique gras.

**Chapitre 1 - James**

**POV James**

Edward me mordit au cou et recracha ce qu'il m'avait arraché.

Cela m'a fait horriblement mal, je sentis un peu du sang que j'avais bu couler de ma lèvre inférieure.

_« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_ hurlais-je de douleur.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tenait autant à cette humaine insignifiante.

_**« Dommage que Victoria n'aie pas été là pour me permettre de m'enfuir en toute sécurité. »**_ pensais-je.

Soudain, je vis les autres membres de sa famille arriver vers nous.

Son père en premier, puis ses 2 frères et sa sœur qui se dirigea vers ma proie.

Le jeune blond se posta à ma droite et le jeune brun, à ma gauche.

Quant à la fille, je l'avais déjà rencontrée, il y a longtemps.

Je me souvins d'elle : elle, Alice, avait été ma première cible du temps où elle était humaine.

Un vampire l'avait transformée pour m'empêcher de la tuer.

De rage que ma proie m'aie été enlevée, je le tuai sans pitié.

Et celle qui gisait au sol allait bientôt devenir une créature de la nuit, comme tous ceux présents dans ce studio de danse.

_« Bella ! Bella, ça va aller. »_ dit Alice.

_« Écoute ton père. Ça suffit. Rappelles toi qui tu es »_ dit le plus âgé à Edward en posant sa main sur son épaule droite puis il tourna la tête vers sa fille et l'humaine qui gémissait à cause de ma morsure et regarda à nouveau son fils qui détourna son visage de moi.

_« Calmes toi, Bella, ça va aller. »_ poursuivit-elle.

_« Bella a besoin de toi »_ continua-t-il en le fixant.

_« C'est pas grave, ça va aller. Oh mon dieu ! »_ fit-elle.

L'odeur du sang me monta au nez mais les 2 frères d'Edward me tinrent fermement.

_« Carlisle, y'a du sang ! »_ l'informa-t-elle.

_« Tes frères vont s'occuper de lui. »_ fit-il en regardant Edward.

_**« Que vont-ils me faire ? »**_ pensais-je, soudain pris de frayeur.

Ils me traînèrent au milieu de la pièce.

_« J'le tiens ! »_ fit le blond.

Je tentais de m'échapper mais le brun me bloqua le passage.

_« Fais un feu ! »_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Le feu prit très rapidement, ce qui me surprit un peu.

_« Allez, prends une planche de bois ! »_ enchaîna-t-il.

Le brun m'entraîna de force vers le bûcher, ses bras bloquant les miens, pendant que le blond arracha des planches du sol et les jeta dans le feu.

_**« Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! »**_ criais-je intérieurement.

_« Alice ! »_ cria le blond.

_« Vas-y, j'm'en occupe. »_ lui dit Carlisle.

Elle obéit et se dirigea vers moi.

Je vis alors Alice qui se jeta à mon cou, ses mains chacune d'un côté, et me le brisa d'un coup sec et violent.

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis.


	2. Chapitre 2 Laurent

NDA : Les pensées du personnage sont en italique gras. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décrit une partie du chapitre 10 du tome 2 de la saga Twilight, à partir de « _Laurent ! »_ jusqu'à _« [...] dans les sous-bois »_. Le reste est pure invention.

**Chapitre 2 - Laurent (Partie 1)**

**POV Laurent**

J'étais seul dans la clairière quand soudain une jeune femme, à en juger à sa voix, m'interpella.

Je la reconnus immédiatement, l'ayant déjà croisée à 2 reprises.

_« Laurent ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle, apparemment surprise mais heureuse de me revoir.

_**« Mais c'est la protégée des Cullen ! Que vient-elle faire ici ? »**_ _« Bella ? »_ fis-je, plus ahuri qu'elle.

_« Vous n'avez pas oublié ! »_ s'écria-t-elle en souriant.

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »_ dis-je, perplexe tout en avançant nonchalamment.

_« Ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? Je vis ici. Je vous pensais en Alaska. »_ me dit-elle.

_**« Comment peut-elle l'avoir su ? Je ne lui ai pas dit où j'allais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus »**_ _« Tu as raison, je suis allé là-bas. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas ... » __**« ... à te trouver ici. »**__ « Quand j'ai découvert que la maison des Cullen était vide, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient déménagé. »_ fis-je.

J'attendis sa réponse, curieux.

_« C'est bien le cas. »_ me confirma-t-elle.

_« Hum... je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissée ici. N'étais-tu pas le chaton préféré de l'un des leurs ? »_ marmonnais-je.

_« Quelque chose comme ça. »_ admit-elle.

_« Hum... »_ répétais-je, songeur.

Elle recula involontairement et mes yeux rouge bordeaux la suivirent.

_**« Et merde ! J'aurais jamais dû faire semblant d'être « **_**végétarien**_** » ! »**_ _« Ils viennent souvent en visite ? »_ m'enquis-je, décontracté.

Je penchai imperceptiblement mon corps vers elle.

Bella tressaillit, réaction prévisible de quelqu'un qui a peur.

_« De temps à autre. Le temps me dure, j'imagine. Vous savez combien ils peuvent se montrer distraits... »_ mentit-elle.

_**« Elle est pitoyable ! Pourquoi Victoria veut-elle sa mort à ce point ? »**__ « Hum... L'odeur de la villa semble pourtant indiquer qu'ils n'y ont pas remis les pieds depuis un bon moment. »_ fis-je.

« Je ne manquerai pas de signaler à Carlisle que vous êtes passé. Il regrettera sûrement de vous avoir loupé. En revanche, mieux vaudra que je n'en dise rien à ... Edward, vu son mauvais caractère... Vous n'avez pas oublié, j'en suis sûre. Ce qui s'est produit avec James continue de l'irriter prodigieusement. »

_**« Alors, c'est ça ! James a voulu la tuer mais pas de bol pour lui, les Cullen l'ont détruit. Je comprends mieux la réaction de Victoria à présent. »**__ « Vraiment ? » _relevais-je avec bonne humeur et incrédulité.

_« Oui. »_ répondit-elle.

Je m'approchai d'un pas, diminuant la distance qui nous séparait.

_« Alors, comment ça se passe à Denali ? D'après Carlisle, vous étiez chez Tanya ? »_ poursuivit-elle.

_« J'aime beaucoup Tanya. Et sa sœur Anna encore plus ... » __**« Son vrai prénom est Irina mais je l'appelais Anna pour la taquiner quand j'étais là-bas. »**__ « Je n'étais encore jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un même endroit. J'en ai apprécié les avantages, la nouveauté. » __**« Surtout Irina ! »**__ « Malheureusement, les restrictions sont dures ... Je m'étonne qu'ils parviennent à tenir depuis tant d'années. J'avoue avoir triché, quelquefois. »_ ajoutai-je en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

_« Ah. Jasper connaît également des difficultés avec ça. »_ murmura-t-elle.

Bella se figea soudain, à croire que quelqu'un le lui avait ordonné.

_« Vraiment ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ont quitté la région ? » _lançais-je, faussement intéressé.

_« Non. Jasper est plus prudent, sur son territoire. »_ affirma-t-elle.

_**« Mais bien sûr ! Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, Bella ! C'est chiant à force ! »**__ « Moi aussi. »_ lui dis-je en avançant encore d'un pas.

_« Victoria vous a-t-elle retrouvé ? »_ me demanda-t-elle, croyant me distraire.

_« Oui. »_ répondis-je avec réticence._**« Et ça tombe bien que tu soies là ! J'ai faim ! Victoria va pas être contente mais j'm'en fous ! »**_ _« D'ailleurs, si je suis dans le coin, c'est parce que j'ai accepté de lui rendre service... elle ne va pas être très contente. »_ ajoutai-je avec une grimace, les yeux rivés sur les arbres à proximité.

_« De quoi ? »_ me questionna-t-elle.

Bella s'éloigna de moi, pensant que je ne remarquerais rien mais je me retournai dans sa direction, un sourire sadique au visage.

_**« Pas « De quoi ? », plutôt « De qui ? »**__ « De moi, parce que je vais te tuer. »_ ronronnais-je avec séduction.

Elle augmenta la distance entre nous.

_« Elle tenait à te garder pour elle. » __**« Si tu voulais bouffer cette fille, Victoria, t'avais qu'à t'en occuper toute seule. Premier arrivé, premier servi ! »**__ « Tu l'as tellement ... »_ _**« Agacée ? Non. Ennuyée ? Non plus. Contrariée ? Oui, c'est le mot qui convient. »**__ « ... contrariée. »_ lui dis-je.

_« Moi ? »_ couina-t-elle choquée.

_« Je sais, c'est un peu surprenant. Mais comprends que James était son compagnon. Ton Edward l'a éliminé. »_ assenai-je.

Elle eut l'air de grincer des dents, ce qui me fit marrer mentalement.

_**À suivre...**_

**Chapitre 2 - Laurent (Partie 2)**

**POV Laurent**

_« Elle a estimé plus approprié de te tuer, et non Edward. Une vengeance équitable, sans doute. Œil pour œil... ami pour ami. » __**« Plutôt petit ami pour petit ami. »**__ « Elle m'a chargé de déblayer le terrain, pour ainsi dire. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu serais aussi facile à attraper. » __**« Tellement facile que j'ai bien l'intention de te garder pour moi seul. »**__ « À la réflexion, son plan n'était pas très solide. » » __**« À vrai dire, il était même carrément nul ! »**__ « Elle n'aura pas la revanche qu'elle souhaitait - après tout, tu ne dois plus beaucoup compter pour lui, puisqu'il t'a abandonnée ici, sans protection. » __**« Enfin, je ne m'en plaindrai pas : je peux en profiter pleinement. Merci, Edward ! »**_ enchaînais-je, insensible.

Je bougeais légèrement et Bella fit de même.

_« Néanmoins, elle risque d'être furieuse. »_ repris-je.

_« Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre, dans ce cas ? »_ bafouilla-t-elle.

Je me mis à sourire avec malice.

_« Malheureusement, tu tombes au mauvais moment, Bella. »__** « Pas exactement au mauvais moment, devrais-je dire. Plutôt au meilleur ! »**__ « Je ne suis pas ici, dans ces bois, en mission pour Victoria. » __**« Tant mieux pour moi ! »**__ « Je chassais, figure toi. » __**« Et te voilà, cher petit casse-croûte, qui viens à ma rencontre en toute inconscience ! »**__ « J'ai soif, et tu dégages un parfum... tout bonnement alléchant. » __**« Je me demande comment Edward a fait pour résister à une telle odeur. »**_ fis-je, en la fixant et en la jaugeant du regard.

_« Il devinera que c'est vous. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. »_ murmura-t-elle, croyant me menacer.

_« Tiens donc ? L'odeur sera balayée par les prochaines pluies. Personne ne trouvera ton cadavre. » __**« Du moins, pas avant plusieurs jours »**__ « Tu auras disparu, comme tant de milliers d'humains. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Edward songe à moi, en admettant qu'il prenne la peine de mener une enquête. Ça n'a rien de personnel, crois moi, ce n'est que de la soif. »_ m'esclaffai-je.

_« Je vous en prie. »_ m'implora-t-elle.

Je secouais le menton, déterminé.

_« Regarde les choses ainsi, Bella. Tu as beaucoup de chance que ce soit moi qui t'aie trouvée. »_ lançai-je, gentiment.

_« Ah bon ? »_ demanda-t-elle, incrédule, en reculant maladroitement alors que je m'avançais avec agilité et grâce.

_**« Si tu savais... »**__ « Oui. Je te promets que ce sera rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien. » __**« Enfin, presque rien. Victoria voulait te tuer définitivement, mais pas moi. Je préfère te transformer en l'une des nôtres. »**__ « Bien sûr, je mentirai à Victoria, juste pour la calmer. Si tu savais ce qu'elle t'a préparé, Bella... »_ lui répondis-je en agitant la tête, écœuré par ce qu'avait imaginé Victoria.

Elle remarqua mon dégoût.

_« Je te jure que tu me remercieras d'être intervenu. » __**« Une fois que ta transformation sera achevée. Victoria ne pourra plus rien te faire, après ça. »**_ poursuivis-je.

Pendant que le masque de l'horreur se peignit sur son visage, je flairais la brise qui faisait voleter ses cheveux vers moi.

_« Très alléchante... »_ répétai-je en humant intensément.

Je me plaçai dans la position du chasseur, prêt à bondir sur elle.

Mais brusquement, une odeur déplaisante vint s'ajouter à celle de Bella, me déconcentrant.

Des bruits de pas, en provenance de la forêt, m'obligèrent à tourner la tête à ma gauche.

_« Non... » __**« Pas eux... pas maintenant... »**_ murmurai-je tellement bas pour ne pas que Bella m'entende.

Les loups apparurent un à un.

Ils étaient 5, trop nombreux pour moi.

Seul, je ne pouvais les vaincre.

Je fis donc l'unique chose qui me restait : prendre la fuite.

M'éloignant de plus en plus de Bella et des loups, je courus en direction de la forêt, m'évaporant dans la brume.

Les 5 loups me collèrent au train et eurent tôt fait de me rattraper.

Celui qui dirigeait les autres me sauta dessus par derrière, me clouant au sol.

Les 4 autres m'encerclèrent et m'interdirent toute possibilité de fuite, à part une seule.

Je repoussai leur chef et voulus grimper à l'arbre le plus proche mais le gros loup roux me mordit violemment à la jambe, m'arrachant un feulement de douleur.

_« Lâchez-moi ! Je ne lui aurais rien fait ! Je vous jure ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_ hurlai-je aux loups mais ils ne me crurent pas.

Leurs attaques incessantes m'affaiblirent rapidement et alors que je sentis ma dernière heure arriver, je repensais à ma chère Irina.

_**« Adieu, Anna. Je t'aime. Sache que même si la mort nous a séparés, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Tu seras la seule qui ait su faire battre mon cœur. Tu me manqueras beaucoup ! »**_ pensai-je alors qu'ils m'arrachaient la tête.

_**Et voilà, le 2ème chapitre est terminé.**_

_Vous aurez le 3ème dans quelques jours._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!


End file.
